Return To Haku
by Licia Parker
Summary: It's been nine years since Chihiro(Sen) was 'Spirited Away' now with Nothing left to live for Haku has been sent, by Yubaba, to save Chihiro and bring her back to the bath house
1. Seeing you again

Chapter 1

**Nine years ago I found you, nine years ago I lost you, now I'm ready to return to you nine years later.**

Chihiro pased in her room. For the passed few days she had been having dreams about Haku and the others in the spirit world. She looked at the duffel bag packed in the corner of her room, 'Oh, Haku give me stregth.' 'Chihiro...' The wind came in through the open window of her shared apartment. She whipped around. She looked out the window and up into the night sky. She could see a silver ribbon flying through the air. She blinked and looked up, but the ribbon was gone. Chihiro sighed, "Where are you Haku?"

Haku gazed over the ocean and watched as the train carried spirits on their one way trip through spirit land. He sighed and looked towards the small village. "HAKU!!" Haku whipped around,

"Yes Yubaba?" Yubaba smiled,

"Mission time!!"

'oh goodie.' "And what is my mission?" Yubaba smiled,

"To save Sen." Haku's eyes widened, 'SEN?!' Yubaba chuckled, "You care for her, no? Find her and save her. Bring her back here. She has nothing to live for in her human world. Her parents are gone. All she has left is the memory of you." Haku nodded,

"How will I get there?" Yubaba smiled,

"Just go. It will come to you as you go along." Haku nodded and left towards the entance of the bath house.

Lin saw Haku walk towards the entrance. Lin ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Where are you going Haku?" Haku turned around,

"To get Sen." Lin was confused,

"But why?" Haku sighed,

"It is my duty, and mission to retrieve her from her life in her human world." Lin nodded,

"Good luck." Haku bowed,

"Thanks, I'll need it." He turned around and began running towards the river that seperated the human world and the spirit world. He sighed, 'I hope this works'.

Chihiro sat on her bed and looked through her sketch pad, all of the drawings were of Haku. Ever since her parents died in a store robbery she had decended in a downward spiral of depression. All she thought about was leaving Haku and what might of happened if she had looked back. She got up and grabbed the duffel bag from the corner. She grabbed her keys and closed the door, of her room. She put a note on it. Saying, 'I'll be gone for a while. Don't know when I'll be back.-Chihiro' She sighed and began walking towards the bus stop.

Haku imerged from the amusment park gate and looked around. He looked down at himself and found that his clothes had been replaced with new ones. He looked around at the forest and changed into his dragon form. It was still night and the humans would think that he was a falling star. He took off into the night.

Chihiro got off of the bus infront of her old school and began walking to her house that she had moved into nine years ago.

Haku decided to look in the place where he had last visited her, in her dreams, her house that she had been living in nine years ago. He touched down in her backyard and jumped when someone opened the door. He looked through the window but could see nothing, thanks to the wall.

Chihiro put her bag near the door and walked into the kitchen taking some food out of the fridge. She put the food on a plate and placed it inside the microwave to heat it. She picked up a can of soda and pulled her large sweater around her tightly. She opened the heavy door and walked out to the patio. She looked towards the shed and saw a shadow, "Come out here, who ever you are!"

Haku paniced, maybe Sen didn't live here anymore. He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a grown up version of the 10 year old Sen that he had met nine years ago. He smiled and walked out of the shadows, "Hello Chihiro."

Chihiro's can hit the ground spilling the sweet drink onto the concreate below her. Chihiro looked at the twenty year old Haku, "Is that really you?" Haku nodded and stepped closer to Chihiro and touched her cheek,

"Hai, it's me. Lets go inside you look freezing." Chihiro nodded and allowed Haku to lead her inside.

Chihiro handed Haku some tea and turned on the fire. "BE right back." Haku nodded and sipped his tea as he watched Chihiro dissapear into her room. Chihiro cahnged into some short shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. She walked back into the living room and grabbed Haku's hand dragging him into her parent's old room. Haku blushed,

"Where are we going, Chihiro?" Chihiro smiled,

"To find you something to sleep in." She opened the door and dug around for a bit before finding some flannel pants and a big tee shirt. She handed them to Haku and left the room leaving him to get dressed.

"So why did you come back? Not that I'm not happy, it's just you usually don't decide to just suddenly do something." Haku smiled,

"I was sent on a mission, and my mission was to get you and bring you back to the bath house. Yubaba wants you back. She says you don't have anything here. She originally said my mission was to save you from yourself." Chihiro nodded,

"I guess I do need saving." Haku sat next to her and she suddenly lunged at Haku, burrowing into his chest. He felt her warm tears dampen his shirt and loked at Chihiro's head, stroking her hair,

"What's wrong?" Chihiro leaned her ear against his chest crawling into his lap,

"They died. And I was all alone. You didn't visit me anymore, in my dreams, so I was alone. I didn't know what to do. I was kind of like a zombie. I was all by myself. That's why I came here." Haku smiled,

"Do you want to come back with me?" Chihiro looked up into Haku's face with hope filling her tear streaked face,

"Can I really?!" Haku laughed,

"Of course you can." Chihiro smiled, and hugged Haku, making them both blush a little bit,

"Thank you so much Haku." Haku smiled and picked up the young woman carrying her to her room. He covered her up with her blankets and sat next to her stroking her hair,

"Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Chihiro flipped back some of the covers,

"You can sleep here if you want." Haku blushed a bit but it soon dissapeared and crawled in beside her wrapping his arms around her petite waist. 'I love you Haku.' "Night, Haku." Haku tightened his grip a bit,

"Night, Chihiro." 'I love you Chihiro.'


	2. Chapter 2 return to Spirit Bath house

Ok.. I forgot this last chap. But I don't own any of these characters... but if I make up some that you don't recognize. I probably own those. This is my only disclaimer considering that I'm too lazy to write any more. ON WITH THE STORY!!!-

"Do you need to say goodbye to anyone before we go?" Chihiro shook her head,

"No. I said goodbye before I left, can we go now?!" Chihiro began jumping up and down. She happened to be wearing a tight tee shirt, to the wind didn't lift it up, and Haku focused in on her bouncing chest. Haku put his hands on her shoulders,

"Yes, we can go, just quit... jumping." Chihiro nodded and stopped jumping. Haku transformed and Chihiro picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders, climbing onto Haku's back.

The pair arrived in spirit world around mid-afternoon. Haku zoomed into his room and transformed catching Chihiro as she fell. Chihiro blushed and Haku handed her a package, "here is some clothes, even though you have your own, but that doesn't matter. You'll need these to blend in. OH! And one more thing.. eat this!" Haku stuffed a cerry into Chihiro's mouth, "There now you won't dissapear, ok let's go see Yubaba." Chihiro sighed,

"Oh boy."


	3. We really need to stop meeting this way

Ok so heres the chapter that a certain someone keeps bugging me about.Sorry for the short chapter last time I just ran out ideas. EEK!! Stupid evil writers block monkeys KILL THE SQUIRRELS!!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Sen! I'm so happy to see you're well." Lin passed Chihiro and Haku on their way to Yubaba's office. Chihiro hugged Lin and smiled,

"I'm happy to see you again, Lin. How are you?" Lin smiled,

"Good, I'll come find you in a bit and we can talk. Yubaba wants me to bring you up your new clothes anyway." Chihiro nodded,

"Ok, but I already got some I'm gonna guess those are temporary. Well Haku and I havta go now. Bye Lin!" Chihiro waved as she walked off. Lin smiled as Haku tickled Chihiro before wrapping an arm around her waist as Chihiro leaned against Haku, and whispered,

"Ahh to be young and in love, what I would give to be like that again." She could hear a girgling and she took the pouch off of her back, craddling it as she walked off into the hall to gather Chihiro's clothes for her so that they could talk.

"HAKU IS THAT YOU!?" Haku puched open the doors and lead Chihiro inside the office. Chihiro saw Yubaba and smiled,

"hello Yubaba!" Yubaba smiled,

"Hello Sen, or, I mean, Chihiro. Ok first things first. Chihiro element, creature, where do you wanna live?" Chihiro thought for a moment and raised a eyebrow,

"Options please?" Yubaba nodded,

"Haku we'll call you when you're finished, ok?" haku nodded and stepped out of the room and into the hall. Yubaba turned to Chihiro, "Ok, you can be the element of thunder, fire, ice, water, earth, wind, or sky. Which one?" Chihiro thought,

"Thunder."

"Ok, what kind of creature do you wanna be?"

"I wanna be a dragon."

"And do you wanna live below, above, or on the ground?"

"On the ground and above." Yubaba nodded and handed Chihiro some tea as she placed her hand on the young girl's forehead, muttering an incantaion as Chirhiro sipped the tea. Yubaba looked at the girl,

"Come on drink faster, or the spell won't work, my dear." Chihiro chugged the tea and she felt a slight tingling sensation before the world went black.

Chihiro woke up and found herself on a soft bundle of blankets. Haku noticed she was awake, "Chihiro! Are you ok?" Chihiro nodded and looked around,

"Where am I?" Haku blushed,

"My room, in my bed." Chihiro raised an eyebrow,

"It's really soft, I think it might become my bed. He he." Haku growled and pounced on the unsuspecting woman next to him. He pinned her down with his body and looked at her in the eye,

"It's _mine_!!" Chihiro giggled,

"It was yours but now it's mine!" Haku smirked,

"Not for long, baby cakes." 'OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!" Chihiro looked up at Haku's stunned face and giggled before Haku's face turned back to it's previous state of being mischivious and scary. Chihiro gulped,

"Haku?" Haku smirked and began a full blown tickle attack on Chihiro's rib cage.

Meanwhile, Lin was helping Kamanji with his lunch, and feeding the little soot spiders. Kamanji looked over to Lin, "I heard that Sen is back. Who brought her back." Kamanji thought for a moment before both himself and Lin both said,

"Haku." Lin finished feeding the soot spiders and got up,

"I've ogt to go visit Sen and give her, her new clothes. See ya Kamanji."

"Bye Lin!" The soot spiders squeaked as Lin left the room.

"Haku... he ha... pl-ha-ese st-top!" Haku stopped and looked down at Chihiro and found himself innching closer to her face. Chihiro looked up at Haku and also found herself coming to meet him half way. Haku looked at Chihiro briefly before sweeping his lips over hers. He found her taste irresistable and dove in for another. Chihiro pulled away and looked at him, "What was that about?" Haku sighed and looked away blushing, and mumbled. Chihiro looked at him, "Repeat please?" Haku blushed even more,

"I love you Chihiro." Chihiro jumped on Haku and hugged him raining kisses all over his face,

"I love you too, Haku." Haku smiled and laid next to Chihiro smelling her hair and silently wondering what shampoo she used.


	4. HakusakeDON'T MIX!

I don't own, so then you can't sue me so HA!!! Anyway now you guys know why Haku and Chihiro admited their feelings and why Haku was wondering about the shampoo. YOu won't guess what's coming, and thanks Rayne-chan, for the tip. I took it into consideration so I told why Haku was going so fast. Chihiro doesn't know what to say so she replies with what she **_knows_** Haku wants to here. so on with the storay

* * *

Chapter 4

Chihiro got up and looked around. She was unabble to remember where she was, but then she saw Haku laying on the futon next to her's and she suddenly remembered everything. She was a little scepticle about everything, She thought it was going a little to fast. But then she remembered that Haku had been drinking while she was unconcious. She could smell it on his breath after he kissed her. She was confused at first. She got up and sat on the futon near Haku's head stroking his hair.

flashback/ Haku's dream

Chihiro lay on the bed unconsious. Haku picked up a bottle of sake and took a swig. Sighing he got up and headed to the balcony. He looked out and saw the birds flying, "Why did she pass out?" Haku shrugged and took a big gulp of the sake and set the bottle down leaving the room in favor of the bathroom. Coming back he whipped his hands on his shirt and put the sake bottle back in his hands.

Not long after he had been through two bottles of sake, not including his first bottle. Suddenly Chihiro awoke. "Where am I?" Haku blushed,

"My room, in my bed." Chihiro raised an eyebrow,

"It's really soft, I think it might become my bed. He he." Haku growled and pounced on the unsuspecting woman next to him. He pinned her down with his body and looked at her in the eye,

"It's _mine_!!" Chihiro giggled,

"It was yours but now it's mine!" Haku smirked,

"Not for long, baby cakes." Chihiro looked up at Haku's stunned face and giggled before Haku's face turned back to it's previous state of being mischivious and scary. Chihiro gulped,

"Haku?" Haku smirked and began a full blown tickle attack on Chihiro's rib cage. "Haku... he ha... pl-ha-ese st-top!" Haku stopped and looked down at Chihiro and found himself innching closer to her face. Chihiro looked up at Haku and also found herself coming to meet him half way. Haku looked at Chihiro briefly before sweeping his lips over hers. He found her taste irresistable and dove in for another. Chihiro pulled away and looked at him, "What was that about?" Haku sighed and looked away blushing, and mumbled. Chihiro looked at him, "Repeat please?" Haku blushed even more,

"I love you Chihiro." Chihiro jumped on Haku and hugged him raining kisses all over his face,

"I love you too, Haku." Haku smiled and laid next to Chihiro smelling her hair and silently wondering what shampoo she used.

end flashback/dream

Haku shot up out of bed, "SHIT!!" He looked around for Chihiro but couldn't see her. Then he heard bath water running. He ran a hand through his bed hair and looked around. The light making his head hurt. He 'ughed' and got up, and slugglishly cloed the curtains. He went and sat beck down on his futon laying down and covering his head with the blankets until he decided to get dressed and go as Yubaba for a hangover medicine.

Just as he finished getting dressed, Chihiro emerged from the bathroom. He smiled as she sat down on the bed. She looked at him and got up walking over to the water dragon. She looked him in the eyes, "Gotta hangover?" Haku growled,

"Yeah, not so loud!" Chihiro giggled, and whispered,

"Sorry. Uh, do you want some heaache medicine?" Haku nodded,

"Yeah, I was going to go to Yubaba but this is better, I don't even have to leave the room." Chihiro smiled and handed him some asprin,

"Take this but don't chew, swallow." Haku nodded and downed the asprin

After Haku had taken the asprin he looked at Chihiro, "Um Chihiro about last night, what I said."


	5. Author's note

Authors note:

Sorry guys I dunno what's going to happen with return to Haku after chapter five, I've got no more ideas so I think I'll make this the last chappie…unless you can give me more ideas sorry guys.


	6. I really love you, even if i'm drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own Haku, or CHihiro OR the rest of the Spirited Away gang.

* * *

Chapter 5

Chihiro gasped, "Please don't take it back, please Haku, I really do Love you." Haku smiled,

"I know. Things were moving kinda fast for me soooo…lets just take it slow. For now." Chihiro nodded, tears in her eyes, she punched Haku, "OUCH! What was that for?" Chihiro smiled,

"For making me think you were going to take it back." Haku hugged her,

"Chihiro, even though I was really drunk last night I really do love you, no matter what." Chihiro smiled,

"I love you too." She snuggled into Haku and they both, slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry guys, unless i can come up with some more ideas i **_might_** put up an Epilouge and then this story is finished.


	7. Authors noteAGAIN!

ALRIGHT!!! You have all given me great ideas…so instead of ending this terrific story which you all seem to like…I think I'll keep it going…but it's on haiatus for a while. I'll put up a new chappy…but school is conflicting and I am focusing on other stories right now…so I love the ideas…keep em coming and read my other fics.

-Ja (for now)

Licia-chan


	8. I'm baaaaaaack (hopefully)

Hey all! It's been YEARS since I've posted this story or even updated it. But a recent review has prompted me to try and rewrite it. Since I need to keep the story around to remember what the basic plot was I'm going to keep this one up. But look out for another version of Return to Haku. I shall post it as some variation of the title. I'm not sure if its going to be the happiest of stories. I'm not even sure what my original motivation was so we'll see where it goes. I can't guarantee that this repost is going to be any more successful on the updating side of things as am in my senior year of university and things are starting to move forward for my career post graduation. But I shall make an attempt.

In short: trying again (after almost 9 years [bonus points for anyone who gets the reference]), posting a different version, look for "Return to Haku REDUX"!


End file.
